The present disclosure relates to algorithms and technology for effective, accurate location, and tracking solutions in GPS denied environments. Tracking systems for personnel or assets use a set of inertial, magnetometer, pressure, and ranging sensors to provide location estimates (and map buildings) when moving in GPS-denied environments.